


100% Organic

by Kolinda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Felching, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, but not really, health nut Harry, mcdonald's sucks, whole foods is the shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolinda/pseuds/Kolinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has prepared a special eating regime and Louis is not really excited about it. He's just in it for the reward he's been promised. That should be easy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Organic

“Honeeeey, I’m home!” Harry yelled from the hall, shutting the door with a loud bang as he barely managed to balance two large brown bags in his hands, almost tripping over his own feet.

“What took you this long, I’m hungry,” Louis ran down the stairs, taking the bags away from him, bringing them into the kitchen. Seeing ‘Whole Foods’ written on both of those bags was never a good sign. “Did you buy what I ordered?” He turned to Harry suspiciously once he put the bags onto the counter.

“Um… I…didn’t… not exactly…” Harry stuttered, running to the counter and trying to find something in one of the bags. He pulled out a package of chicken breast victoriously and showed it to Louis. “But! Good news! I’m making chicken in tangy cilantro-coconut dressing for lunch!”

“I’m hungry right now, though. And I think I was fairly specific when I ordered nuggets,” Louis rolled his eyes, disappointed.

“Well… I didn’t see a McDonalds anywhere near and I was in a hurry,” Harry said, unloading the bags onto the counter, each of the products causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“You drove by one on Finchley Road, though,” Louis was still not letting go of the whole McDonald’s thing.

“It’s not a drive through, Louis,” Harry defended himself. “Imagine the time I would lose if I parked the car and went in, ordered, waited for it, went back to the car…” he explained slowly. “There are some perishable goods in here that need to be put into the fridge right now.”

“Like this water that has a slice of pineapple floating in it?” Louis grabbed a bottle, examining it thoroughly. “I mean… who drinks this overpriced shit anyway? It looks like garbage.” He snorted as he shook the bottle.

“Actually, I bought it for you,” Harry smiled.

“Good luck with that, Harold, I wouldn’t use this to flush the toilet,” Louis pushed the bottle away in Harry’s direction, sliding it across the smooth surface of the counter.

“Oh, you will drink it, Lou,” Harry was pretty certain. “You see, I have planned out this detailed regime for the next week, starting today… And we’re going to eat and drink healthy. This also means, you won’t be smoking.”

Harry’s smile creeped Louis out, the way he was speaking, as if he was certain Louis was going to oblige to this.

“Good luck with that, pal,” Louis made a grimace, reaching to his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

Harry made a giant leap to where Louis was standing, swiftly taking the pack away from his hand and rushing to the bin.

“Harold, babe… you’re going mental,” Louis shook his head. “You’re crazy if you’re think I’m going to stop smoking for a week and eat this…” he motioned to the counter with his hands erratically “This shit!”

“Oh, I think you’re going to eat it,” Harry grinned as he made sure to crush the cigarette pack in his hands, mashing the paper and tobacco together, making it impossible for Louis to retrieve it later.

After he threw it into the bin, he slowly walked to Louis, who was fairly confused by his bravado.

“Because, after this ‘healthy’ week ends, you’ll be in for a treat,” he winked and air quoted with his fingers as he came near.

Louis really hated this. There was this look in Harry’s eyes that emerged every time sex or even a distant possibility of sex was mentioned and he was having it right now, combined with a very seductive lip licking.

“Or what? If I don’t say yes, you’re going to deny me sex? Come on, honey, as if you wouldn’t be the first one to break?” Louis snorted, feeling Harry’s hands slowly creep up his chest.

“I’m not saying I’m going to deny you sex, baby,” Harry spoke really slowly. “Just that – if you do this, you’ll get a special little reward at the end of the week.”

Ok, Louis had to admit – Harry could get pretty persuasive, especially with his lips parted like that.

“What kind of reward are we speaking about here,” he reached out his hands and grabbed Harry’s bum, pulling him closer, their bodies touching.

“That’s a surprise,” Harry pecked his nose.

“Come on, babe, don’t be a tease. If I’m going to give up ciggies, I have to know what I’m in for,” Louis whined, his hands kneading Harry’s ass.

“Sometimes, a little bit of blind faith is all we need, baby,” Harry crooked his head and smiled from ear to ear, additionally frustrating Louis.

“Ugh… you’re the worst!” Louis grunted.

“Come oooon, just say yes, I proooomise you won’t be disappointed,” Harry drawled, pushing his body into Louis, his palms flat on his chest.

“Oh, fucking fuck!” Louis rolled his eyes, nudging his face into Harry’s neck.

“Is that a yes I hear?” Harry almost chirped from excitement.

“Ugh,” Louis whined into Harry’s neck. “Fine!”

“Yay!” Harry quickly threw in a kiss in Louis’s hair and pushed him away. “Now, I really have to start cooking this dinner. Oh, and by the way, this means alcohol is off limits as well,” he winked.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Louis looked up, upset.

“I am fucking serious, yes,” Harry nodded. “Cigarettes, alcohol, coffee, dairy products…”

“How am I supposed to survive this week?! Is there anything I _am_ allowed to eat?!” He quickly regretted saying yes to Harry’s little regime. How was he so recklessly seduced by Harry’s sweet words?!

“Oh you’re perfectly allowed to eat everything I give you,” Harry explained matter-of-factly.

“I meant, anything that actually tastes good,” Louis murmured.

“Baby, now you’re just being cranky because you’re hungry, you should have a snack before the lunch is ready.”

“Maybe you’re right… I should have a Snickers or something,” Louis shrugged, opening the cupboard where he kept his chocolates.

“Nice try, honey,” Harry sighed. “But here are these dried apricot kernels you can nibble on in the meantime,” he threw Louis a pack of seeds.

“Wha…” Louis caught the bag with a disgusted expression on his face.

“They’re organic!” Harry smirked.

“Of-fucking-course they are,” Louis rolled his eyes, thinking what he has gotten himself into.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Louis’ alarm went off, causing him to jump up immediately and reach to the nightstand so he could shut it off. He looked to his right, Harry unfazed by the annoying sound, still snoring blissfully.

“Wake up, babe,” Louis hovered above him, nuzzling into his neck, giving it chaste but impatient kisses.

Harry grunted in discomfort, still not opening his eyes, trying to slide deeper under the cover.

“Come on, babe,” Louis pressed into his body with his whole weight.

“Ughhhh,” Harry whined, not wanting to wake up. “What time is it?”

“It’s time for my reward,” Louis smirked.

“Oh, Goood!” Harry barely managed to turn around, now lying on his back, Louis above him. “The sun’s not even up yet, is it?” He judged by the general darkness in the room.

“But something else is,” Louis winked, pushing his hips into Harry, revealing his true intentions.

Harry was never the one to refuse sex, but this early in the morning, even he needed some time to prepare himself for it.

“Just a moment, baby,” he rubbed his eyes as he yawned, causing Louis to tsk in frustration.

“I want my reward,” he pouted.

“Jesus, Lou, I had it planned for later today,” he explained, his voice still hoarse, but Louis wasn’t having any of it.

“I ate shit for a week just for this, you can be a bit more flexible, love. I’ll just go and brush my teeth quickly, that should be enough time for you to get ready, right?”

“Wait, Lou,” Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving their bed. “No need for that.”

“But, you know…” Louis breathed into his palm, smelling his breath.

“No, it’s fine just like this, the taste of toothpaste might ruin your reward,” Harry assured him as he removed the hair falling into Louis’ face.

“So, I’m getting it?” Louis’ face shined with hope and anticipation.

“Of course, baby,” Harry smiled back. “Now suck my cock.” He perched up his hips, nudging into Louis.

“Wait… my reward is… getting to suck you off?” Louis was confused, leaning away from Harry, sitting up on his knees.

Harry removed the duvet, uncovering his naked body from underneath it, showing that he wasn’t as disinterested in doing this as it had first seemed. His cock was already awake, stiffening up.

“Baby, don’t act like you’re disgusted by the mere thought of having my prick inside of your mouth. I recall you always used to be in a mood for a blowie,” Harry acted a bit hurt as he grabbed his cock, giving it a few pumps.

“You know I love it, but… I just don’t realise how exactly this is rewarding _me_ when you’re the one getting an orgasm out of it. Not that I’m against you getting an orgasm, just that… I ate nothing but fruit for a week!” Louis explained.

“Oh, baby, you should have a little more faith in me,” Harry outreached his hand and caressed Louis’ cheek, his hand sliding to the back of his head, guiding him towards his crotch, his legs spreading further to make place for Louis.

Louis followed the instructions obediently, his head sinking lower, until his face levelled up with Harry’s cock. He took it into his hand, supporting himself with the other, as Harry watched, his head leaning into the pillow. He rubbed it against his closed lips, causing Harry to squirm upon the touch.

Once he opened his mouth, he went straight for it, not losing any time on teasing, trying to take as much of it as he could, feeling the cock grow bigger in his mouth.

“Yeah, baby, you’re so good,” Harry encouraged him, caressing his cheek and moving the hair out of his face. Louis looked up at him from under his lashes, his blue eyes determined, pupils dilated, cheeks hollow as he sucked like it was his only purpose in life. He broke the eye-contact and started bobbing his head, letting out short moans, feeling the head hit the back of his throat.

Harry playfully poked his cheeks, trying to feel himself in Louis mouth, causing Louis to slap his hands away. He was doing a serious job here while Harry was having fun, getting all the pleasure out of this. He suddenly released the cock with a wet popping sound, a strain of saliva dragging all the way to his mouth.

“Babyyyyy,” Harry moaned, lifting his hips up, trying to follow Louis’ mouth.

“Enough of this, I want to fuck you,” Louis said seriously, grabbing Harry’s legs, spreading them, pushing then into his body and positioning himself between them. He reached for the drawer to fetch the lube, leaning over Harry, but Harry stopped him, grabbing his upper arms tightly.

“You have to finish what you started, baby,” he purred out, holding onto him firmly. There was a certain reassurance in his hold that guaranteed a few bruises later.

“I’ll finish it with my hands, while I’m inside of you,” Louis sighed.

“No, no, no, baby! I need to come into your mouth, that’s a part of your reward.”

Louis looked at him, baffled. “Guzzling your spunk is a part of my reward?” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“I promise it’s worth it, you’ll see, please,” Harry panted and pushed Louis by his shoulders, guiding him back to his leaking cock.

“So demanding, Harold,” Louis complained but still lowered himself back and returned to what he was doing previously. He pumped the shaft vigorously while keeping the head in his mouth, licking and sucking around it, filling the room with obscene sounds.

“Yeah, just like that, baby,” Harry encouraged him, feeling he was close to coming.

As Louis squeezed the base tightly, Harry felt the rush running through him, knowing it was time to release what was pent up inside of him. He held his hand under Louis chin, making sure he’ll stay like that and started bucking his hips up, reaching his peak. He groaned loudly as his cock slightly twitched inside of Louis wet mouth, shooting hot strings of semen into it.

“Drink it up, baby, this is healthy,” Harry smiled as Louis looked up at him, collecting the last drops.

As Harry stayed on his back, breathing heavily, Louis lifted his head up, releasing the cock out of his mouth, wiping himself with his hand.

“So? Did you like the juice I prepared for you?” Harry asked proudly.

Louis licked his hips. “It’s a bit different,” he admitted.

“But good, right?”

“It has this sweet aftertaste, I guess?” Louis wasn’t really sure how to explain what he just tasted.

“Let me try it,” Harry sat up, extending his arms towards Louis who moved in for a kiss.

Harry kissed him hungrily, trying to taste himself from what remained in Louis’ mouth, licking into it messily. Once he was finally finished and moved away, he smirked knowingly, satisfied with the result.

“So, all the fruit we ate this week was for this?” Louis smirked, caressing Harry’s locks that were slightly damp from the sweat.

“Mhmmm,” Harry nodded, proud of himself.

 “So… you want to drink my juice now, cause I’m dying down here,” he looked down onto his red cock, pulsing in anticipation for some attention.

“Not really,” Harry chuckled, knowing this would drive Louis mad.

“What do you mean ‘Not really’?! I ate shitty fruit all week and you won’t even taste it?!”

“No… I mean, I’m not going to drink it, you are,” Harry explained. “You can come inside of me and taste yourself later.”

Louis raised his eyebrow. “You mean, I can finally fuck you now?”

“Yeah, if you want to,” Harry shrugged and before he even finished the sentence, he found himself on his back once again, Louis between his legs, getting the lube out of the drawer.

“No!” Harry grabbed the lube away from him. “This is not how we’re going to do this, Louis,” he threw the bottle away across the room.

“Come on, babe, we need that, it’s gonna hurt you otherwise.”

 “You better prep me then, so it doesn’t,” Harry pushed Louis away so he could turn around and position himself on all fours, twisting his neck to have a look at Louis.

“Oh, you mean,” Louis realised what Harry meant.

“Don’t worry, I cleaned it before we went to sleep yesterday, I expected you to be this eager today. Just not _this_ early.”

Harry lowered his head and perked his ass up in the air, making it easy access for Louis.

“Wow!” Louis was actually impressed by his planning. He grabbed his cheeks, spreading them apart and was pretty satisfied with the sight before him. Harry’s pink hole was twitching, as if it couldn’t wait to be penetrated. Louis breathed out loudly, trying to regain his senses and stop himself from shoving himself into it and hurting Harry in the process. He collected saliva into his mouth and spat just above the hole, watching the fluid flow over it slowly.

Harry gasped upon feeling the wetness, moving his hips closer to Louis face, asking for contact.

Louis circled around it, wetting the spot with his fingers until he decided to push one finger in. Harry moaned, his tight muscles pulling the finger in as Louis’ face was only inches away, watching the whole thing closely. Harry could feel his hot breath on his ass and it made him even weaker.

“It amazes me how you manage to stay this tight after me fucking into you almost every day for the last four years,” Louis said as his finger moved in and out with a steady pace.

“Muscles contract, Louis… ah… it’s not like it’s gonna turn into a black hole, ugh,” Harry rolled his eyes, trying to find some composure and explain basic facts of life to Louis.

“Shush! Don’t ruin my dirty talk with your science, babe,” Louis slapped his ass and added another finger.

“Ugh, Louis!”

“You feeling it, babe?” Louis spread his fingers apart, trying to dig as deep as he could.

“Mhmmm,” Harry closed his eyes and rocked in rhythm with Louis’ fingers. When he felt Louis breath getting closer, he got especially anxious, knowing what will follow. The tongue joined the fingers, first licking around the muscle ring, until it dove right in, probing it wetly. Louis used both of his hands to spread it, so he could dig in.

“Ugh, I can’t take this anymore… I need you,” Harry murmured into the pillow.

“Hey, don’t interrupt my meal,” Louis lifted his head up, stopping his actions for a moment, causing Harry to produce a needy whimper. “After a week of eating fucking fruit, I deserve a proper meal,” he chuckled.

“Baby… cock… now,” Harry blurted out words that didn’t make much sense yet still made a point with Louis.

Louis kneeled up behind Harry, holding his hips tightly, hoping it won’t hurt too much once he dives in. He looked down at his cock, neglected this whole time, waiting patiently for it’s time to come. He took it into his hand and guided towards Harry’s ass, nudging the head around the twitching wet entrance. He pushed in slowly, carefully, giving Harry enough time to adjust to the stretch. Judging by the noises he made, it wasn’t quite painless. Louis caressed his lower back, reassuring him the pain will turn into something good soon.

“You ok, Harry?” He checked on him just to be sure.

“Mhmmm, keep going,” Harry whined desperately.

Louis felt his restrains snapping once he was sure Harry was fine and he pushed all the way in, until his pelvis smacked right into Harry’s ass. He lifted himself up, hooking an arm around Harry’s torso, covering his back with his chest, before he started pulling out just so he could slam back in. Seeing how easily that went, he repeated the action, a bit faster this time, drawing his cock out until only the tip remained in and pushing it back in to the hilt. He tried to catch a steady rhythm and at the same time, hit Harry’s prostate. Once he heard drawled out moans from under him, he knew he managed to hit just the right spot that will make Harry feel good.

“You feel good, babe?”

“Yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me just like that, ah…” Harry seemed in some sort of a trance, his hips moving at the pace Louis determined.

“Fuck, Haz, you’re so tight, I’m not gonna last” Louis panted into his skin.

“Come inside me, baby,” Harry turned his head to the side, his face covered in his hair.

“Soon, babe,” Louis groaned as he moved the hair from Harry’s face, wanting to see him. The red cheeks and parted lips were quite a sight, sending a new rush of blood into his cock. Just a few more thrusts and he was ready to shoot his load up Harry’s ass. It was as if a small storm brewed in his lower abdomen and there was only one way to calm it down. He pushed hard one more time and felt his cock twitch… once… twice… a few more times, a few more thrusts and he was spent, panting on top of Harry.

“Pull it out, baby,” Harry instructed him from underneath.

“God, this was so good,” Louis barely managed to catch his breath.

“Lick me out,” Harry reminded him what the real goal was, what this whole week was about.

Louis slowly pulled away, his cock sliding out easily. The space left behind it was gaping, inviting Louis to put a finger inside.

“This is amazing, babe,” Louis admired the view once he probed with his finger and come started leaking out of it. He quickly bowed down, catching it on his tongue, licking it away. There was probably more of it left inside, so he just decided to suck it out, until Harry’s hole was clean.

“Save something for me,” Harry demanded, waiting patiently for Louis to finish.

As he didn’t swallow everything up immediately, he quickly rushed to Harry, turning him on his back and positioning himself right above him. He pulled on Harry’s lower lip with his thumb gently, opening his mouth up. Harry obeyed and stuck his tongue out, waiting for his portion patiently.

Louis spat into his mouth, a mixture of saliva and semen, white and thick and judging by Harry’s smirk, not tasting as disgusting as it looked. He licked his lips, savouring the taste and swallowed it up, hooking his arms around Louis shoulders, making him fall on top of him.

“You taste so good baby, my recipe is a success,” he said proudly.

“Yours is sweeter, though,” Louis remarked as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

“I think we’re both sweet enough,” Harry didn’t want to admit but he was also certain his come was a bit sweeter, probably due to the fact he took every opportunity to throw in a fruity meal for the past few days.

“I could use a cigarette right now,” Louis sighed.

“Hey! No!” Harry frowned.

“Come on, I did everything you said! Don’t pretend you’re this healthy living junkie all of the sudden, we both know that’s just for the media,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I love a good taco and some vodka from time to time, Louis… But didn’t this feel good? We drank each other’s organic juices! I wanted to taste good for you.”

“Jesus, Haz,” Louis lifted his head up “You do know I’d drink yours until the last drop even if it tasted rancid, right?” Louis laughed.

Harry bit his lip, feeling a bit embarrassed by this confession and just nodded in agreement.

“I mean, sure, if you want to have some organic fun time once in a while, that’s cool, but I want us to be just as we are – morning breath, bitter jizz from too much alcohol, sweaty armpits, whatever, that’s us. That’s who’ve always been. And I love that. That’s what makes us hundred percent organic, not some overpriced fruit we eat.”

Harry was speechless, all the arguments about healthy living seemed out of place right now, when Louis declared his love in the form of all that’s gross. Instead of saying something, he just hugged Louis as tight as he could, almost crushing him.

“Hey,” Louis squirmed uncomfortably. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I love you so much, baby.” He kissed the top of his head, wondering how lucky he was to have found someone like Louis.


End file.
